jakeandamirfandomcom-20200214-history
For the Wolf Shirt/Script
''Opening Sequence'' :Jake: Hey, you're watching Jake and Amir. :Amir: Let go of me! :Jake: I'm not touching you. :Amir: Why not? Episode :Amir: Hey. :Jake: Yeah. :Amir: You're my best friend, right? :Jake: What? :Amir: Yesterday, people were just talking smack about me. Saying that I was obsessed with you and that you didn't care about me and that's it's pathetic and stupid and that you weren't my best friend. But you are, right? You're my best friend? :Jake: You shouldn't let talk to you like that. :Amir: I know. But, at the end of the day, they're wrong, right? You're my best friend? :Jake: They're wrong... :Amir: Yeah. :Jake: ...to make fun of you. :Amir: Yeah, well they're wrong about that for sure, but they're also wrong about another thing, about you not being my best fr— :Jake: Who's making fun of you? :Amir: Everybody. Are you my best friend? :Jake: I have a lot of best friends. :Amir: Mhm. Including me? :Jake: It's—um... I'm getting a call. (Picks up his cellphone) Hello? :Amir: (On the phone) Hey it's me, are we best friends? :(Jake hangs up) :Jake: You know what? Maybe it's the shirts, man. You gotta stop making those shirts. :Amir: What are you talking about? This is the only one I made in this style. :Jake: But all the other ones, with our faces and our names. :Amir: This one is just faces, no names. :Jake: Okay, but it's all the same thing, and it's weird, alright? I don't know if you're making any money off of them— :Amir: I'm not, I'm losing money. :Jake: Well that's also weird. :Amir: Technically we're losing money. :Jake: How am I'' losing money? :'Amir': I made a promise on our behalf to Busted Tees that these would sell like pancakes. :'Jake': You mean hotcakes. :'Amir': (Shaking his head) Not that well. Are you or are you not my best friend? :'Jake': I would say, number one, don't worry about what other people think— :'Amir': Uh huh. :'Jake': —and two, as far as the shirts go— :'Amir': Stop thinking about the shirts, okay? Pretend I'm wearing any other shirt about us. :(Jake buries his face in his hands) :'Amir': Oh my gosh. They're right. :'Jake': Look— :'Amir': There's nothing I can do but try to reverse what has already happened. To make every day a small step in a big mission to win you over deed by deed—! :'Jake': I'm your best friend! :'Amir': And the shirts? :'Jake': They're great. I think Busted Tees is gonna sell a lot of them. :'Amir': Good. Nobody was making fun of me. I just didn't want to guilt you into saying something you didn't mean. :'Jake': What do you think you just did? :'Amir''': That's water under the bridge. Now! How many of these (indicates his shirt) can I put you down for? 16? 64? We're pretty much way in the red after those first few t-shirt debacles, and we're looking to rebound in a major way and I'm counting on you best friend!